The invention relates to an accumulator device for an apparatus intermittently operating between a standby state and an active state, comprising:
at least a first accumulator assembly formed by at least one accumulator element, PA1 at least a second accumulator assembly formed by at least one accumulator element. PA1 a connection circuit for connecting said assemblies to said apparatus which comprises at least one switch element, PA1 a control circuit of said switch elements for connecting said second assembly to said apparatus during the active state.
The invention also relates to a telecommunication terminal comprising such a device.
Such a device finds highly significant applications, notably for telecommunication apparatus such as terminals for cordless telephone, GSM, . . . , and so on.
A device of this type is described in European Patent No. 0 688 082. This document proposes to extend a main accumulator by a back-up accumulator so that, when the main accumulator is discharged, it can be exchanged without data being lost, because the energy of the back-up accumulator is sufficient for maintaining them.
The invention proposes a device of this type which may provide the backup function, but which is rather adapted to the apparatus operating intermittently. This is notably the case with terminals of the GSM network which, when they are communicating, work only one eighth of the time.